


Arrival of the Swans

by seemeeimbeebee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra Swan, Cobra Swan, F/M, Humor and Fluff, Swan Believer, emma and killian get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeeimbeebee/pseuds/seemeeimbeebee
Summary: “Don't look at me like that. I know you guys are in love. Both of you perk up when you see the other. Literally. If I wasn't thirteen and she wasn't my Mom, it might be cute to watch you guys. Grandma seems to think so,” he finished, nudging Killian teasingly with his elbow. The boy was all but beaming by now. “Have you come to ask for my blessing? Because I’m pretty sure that’s pretty archaic, even by your standards.”--Killian has something to ask Henry. Then Emma has something to ask Henry. And then there's a wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen-hufflepunk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queen-hufflepunk).



“Okay, what’s up with you today, Killian?” Henry asked, arching an eyebrow at his mother’s boyfriend.

“We’re sailing,” Killian said, an amused quirk to his lips. There had been ulterior motive for this journey. Just like Henry to figure it out before he was ready for it. “Just as normal. I figured you could use a day out on the sea after all the trouble that’s been going on in the town.”

“No, no, not normal,” Henry argued, stepping forward. “You’ve been fidgeting all day, and you’ve missed what I’ve said like a billion times.” His frowned deepened. “You’re not…you didn’t bring me out here to tell me you’re dying again, right?” he asked quietly.

Killian softened and reached out to clasp Henry’s shoulder. The boy has been through so much, and with both of his mothers still in the Wish realm—as they’ve been calling it at home—Killian doesn’t blame him for being nervous. “No, I’m not dying,” he murmured softly. “Not for a long time, unless some monster comes and kills me.”

“Well don’t jinx it!” Henry protested.

“There’s something I wanted to ask you,” Killian murmured gently. “I know it hasn’t really been that long since your father passed, and I’m not trying to replace him in any way, but—”

“Oh thank God you're finally proposing. If I knew anything about rings and if I had any money, I would've just bought the rings myself and saved you both the trouble,” Henry sighed in relief. He caught Killian’s shocked stare, grinning with amusement now.

“How did you—?”

“Don't look at me like that. I know you guys are in love. Both of you perk up when you see the other. Literally. If I wasn't thirteen and she wasn't my Mom, it might be cute to watch you guys. Grandma seems to think so,” he finished, nudging Killian teasingly with his elbow. The boy was all but beaming by now. “Have you come to ask for my blessing? Because I’m pretty sure that’s pretty archaic, even by your standards.”

“Sort of? I want to make sure that you feel comfortable with the three of us moving forward,” Killin responded, finally finding his bearing back in the conversation. He beckoned Henry over to the ship’s railing and looked out over the water. “Sometimes, I think about what life would’ve been like, had your father lived…had he not saved his own father’s life,” he started. “Where would the three of us be right now?”

“Mom would’ve still ended up with you,” Henry said confidently, coming to join him. He looked out over the water, determined to not look at Killian while he admitted what came out of his mouth next. “We, uh, talked about it once right after you guys started dating. My dad and sort of what that meant for her when we got back to Storybrooke from Neverland.”

The boy paused and added, “Not that she didn’t love him. She did. But…” He paused again. “That’s as far as we got in the conversation. Then she got all starry-eyed and she started to smile and I teased her for liking you and then we played Mario Kart for an hour. It was a pretty great day.”

Killian’s brow furrowed, having a hard time discerning if Henry really was okay with what could happen next. The boy just chuckled and continued, “Besides. You’re True Love. God approved and everything.” Henry grinned back up at Killian. Killian couldn’t help but returning that grin, before leaning against the rail and following Henry’s sightline across the water.

“Are you ready for that?” Killian asked, his voice low. “Me marrying your mother? Knowing that she and I really are going to move forward and take that big step where our family is involved?”

“Yeah,” Henry shrugged. “It was a little weird, when you moved in at first. It wasn’t that you were in our space. I just…felt like you were taking my mom away from me.”

“Henry, I would never,” Killian insisted. “And trust me, she’d tie me back up on that beanstalk if I even wanted to try to separate the two of you.” Both of them laughed at that and Killian clasped Henry’s shoulder again. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like I was taking her away from you. Truly, that was never my intention.”

“I know. You just wanted to be closer to her. Which, I get because she’s only the best ever.”

“But don’t forget, I’m not her only true love, and she definitely has more than enough love in her heart for two,” Killian reminded the boy with a fond smile. “Don’t think she hasn’t told me the story of the little boy that came up to her chest that bit into a cursed apple turnover because he didn’t want her to get hurt.” He grinned proudly down at the boy. “You believed in her first. The bond that you two share is so special and without equal. Even if your mum and I have children—”

“Oh my god, did you get my mom pregnant?”

“Not yet—”

“Oh my god, did you just say ‘yet’?” Henry groaned, burying his face into his hands. “Oh my god, this conversation was so much nicer before you talked about getting my mom pregnant.”

“Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much—”

“I know how babies are made, Killian!”

\--

“Hey, kid, grab your coat, we’re going for a drive,” Emma announced, jingling her car keys loudly.

“Mom, are you supposed to be up and about?” Henry asked worriedly, all but flying to her side. “Your fight with Gideon wasn’t that long ago. We can get Grandpa to drive. Or my mom could do it.”

“I’m fine,” Emma murmured fondly, drawing her arm around Henry’s side. “I promise it’s not far, and once we get there, we’re mostly going to be sitting.” The boy still frowned, not soothed by this at all, and Emma hugged him tightly. “I promise it’s fine, and everything is just fine. You don’t need to worry about me, okay?”

“Yeah, well, I do. I’m always gonna worry about you,” he mumbled against her shoulder. “It’s because, I love you or something like that. All the movies tell me I’m not supposed to tell you that I love you because I’ve hit my cool teenage years.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” she said softly, letting out a soft chuckle. Emma dropped a kiss into his hair. “I love you too, kid. So, so much.” She closed her eyes as they stood by the coatrack, both swaying as they hugged each other. “C’mon, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

They got in the car and began driving. Emma and Henry were quiet, but it wasn’t awkward. It was a warm, companionable silence that had Henry grinning. As they neared their destination, Emma’s excitement was contagious and she said excitedly, “Okay, close your eyes. I just need to fix something super quick, and I’ll come get you.”  
  
She parked the car and refused to get out until Henry covered his eyes. “No peeking!” she declared, before she closed the car door.

Henry looked through his fingers, but discovered with a small grin that she’d covered the car with a cloaking spell. He covered his face back up with his hands and waited for his mother to return. He heard the car door open, and a gentle hand on his arm.

“Don’t uncover just yet,” Emma said, guiding him to…well, he wasn’t quite sure yet, but he could smell the sea.

“The harbor?” Henry guessed. “You didn’t to blindfold me to bring me to the harbor, Mom.”

“No, kid, not the harbor, though you can open your eyes now,” Emma said brightly. Henry lowered his hands, and there was his castle, standing proud and tall in all its glory.

“My castle!” Henry exclaimed excitedly. He raced toward it, his words running faster than his legs, “But how did you do it? Regina tore it down years ago! Oh my God, Mom! This is so cool! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“C’mon, I’ll race you to our spot!” Emma called, breezing past him as he ran. Henry giggled as they both clambered up the wooden structure, trying to push each other off to get to their spot first. Emma’s bright and happy laughter rang out as she nearly fell off.

The two were breathless and giggling by the time they were sitting down, looking across the water. Henry placed his head on his mother’s shoulder and she drew him closer.

“Do you remember the first time I brought you here?” Henry asked her softly.

“You didn’t bring me here,” Emma replied softly, grinning fondly down at her son again. “You ran away from Regina again and I found you here.” She nudged him gently her elbow. “It’s the first time we connected.”

“You told me why you gave me up, but I already knew,” Henry said softly. “It was to give me my best chance. But I’m pretty sure you know that my best chance is any version of my life with you in it.”

Tears built in Emma’s eyes and she buried her face in her son’s hair. “You’re the best kid anyone could ever ask for,” she told him. “And there’s something I want to ask you about the wedding. Two things. Number one: I’d like you to be my man of honor.”

“I figured I was going to be in Killian’s party—”

“Number two: I want you to walk me down the aisle.”

Henry’s eyes widened. “You want me to give you away to Killian?” he asked, a note of disbelief and slight apprehension entered his voice.

“No, kid,” Emma replied. “I want you to walk into Killian’s life with me. Because whether you like it or not, you’re stuck with me. So you’re not giving me away to Killian. You’re always gonna be our first priority. But that moment when I get to the end of the aisle…I want it to be official, before all the people that matter to us: we’re a family, and nothing is breaking us apart.”

Henry’s eyes filled with tears too. “Sounds like a plan,” he whispered, hugging her close. He needed a couple of minutes before he could speak again. “Killian’s a pretty good guy. He really cares about us.”

“Yeah. He does,” Emma replied, rubbing his back.

“So as your Man of Honor, I don’t need to wear matching dresses as your other bridesmaids, right? Not that I have a problem with that, but I don’t think your current bridal color scheme goes well with my eyes.”

\--

“Oh, Henry, you look so handsome,” Emma murmured, her voice catching. She looked him up and down appraisingly. “You were right about the initial color scheme. This one goes much better with your eyes.”

Mother and son pressed their foreheads together, squeezing each other’s hands tightly. Emma grinned tearfully at him, and his eyes shone with joy.

“Mom, you look amazing,” Henry said softly. “I’m glad that I’m walking into this life with you. I can’t imagine someone better for us.”

“Are you ready?” Regina asked, poking her head around the door. “You’ve got a very anxious pirate waiting at the altar for both of you.”

“You ready, kid?” Emma asked with a grin. Henry gave a firm nod of his head, and Emma nodded back at Regina. “We’re ready.”

The music began to play and Henry offered Emma his arm. The two began walking down the aisle together, but their eyes were focused on Killian. He was overjoyed to see them both, love and affection overflowing in his gaze. Though it was clear to everyone that the man was falling in love with Emma more and more by the second.

And Henry was more than fine with that.

The two reached the end of the aisle, and Killian stepped forward to place his hands on top of Henry and Emma’s intertwined ones. The three grinned at each other before Henry stepped to the side, and Killian slipped his arm through Emma’s.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”


End file.
